


Catstiel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You always wanted a pet.  Little did you know you would get one when a witch turns Castiel into a cat.





	Catstiel

You rubbed your temples as you shut the book before you.  It had been a long day of research.  When Garth turned, you had stepped into a hunter’s support role.  It made you spend so many hours reading books from the bunker, which could be tiring, but you actually liked it.

 

If you had time to look for cases, instead of taking it yourself, you assigned a hunter to it.  It was a small operation, but every month a new hunter or ally popped up.  So, you were happy to do it.  Besides, who else got to help save the world while still in their PJ’s?

 

There was a loud creek as you heard the front door of the bunker open.  You smiled as you called out to your little posse.  “Make my day and tell me you brought me-.”  Your words were cut off as a black cat jumped up on the table and curled up on your book, giving you a soft meow.

 

“Aw!”  You cooed at the cat as you slowly reached out your hand and scratched it behind the ear, making it purr.  “Aren’t you adorable?  How did you get in here?”  You reached out your other hand and ran it down the animal’s soft fur, making it arch its back. 

 

You chuckled as the cat rolled over and meowed at you.  “You are so cute!”  You squealed as you heard the boys walk into the library.

 

You quickly scooped the cat up and into your arms, holding it close, enjoying the warm vibration that came from it. 

 

The boys gave you a strange look as you held the cat protectively.  “I didn’t bring him, he must have snuck in with you, and you both be damned we are keeping him!”  You said matter of factly with a proud smirk on your face.

 

Sam and Dean shared a look before Dean scoffed.  “Oh, we are, are we?”

 

Your confidence waivered at Dean’s words.  “Yea…Look, you guys are always gone and I’m here alone.  This little guy can keep me company!”  You said cheerfully as the cat shifted in your arms and crawled up onto your shoulder, finding a perch there.  You giggled as the cat laid his head on top of yours and let out a really loud meow.

 

“See, he likes it here!”  You defended as you pointed up to the cat.

 

Sam just started laughing as Dean shook his head.  “Of course we are keeping the cat.  Can’t just kick Cas out because of a witches curse.”  Dean scoffed before turning and walking away.

 

Your eyes went wide as you froze in place.  “…Cas…is that you on my shoulder?” 

 

The cat meowed into your ear and gave it a little nibble.  You giggled and plucked him from your shoulder.  “Aww…that means I don’t get to keep a pet.”  You frowned as you set him back on the table.  “Guess I will just have to watch over you for a little while, huh?” 

 

You tapped your fingers on the table, making Cas swat at them playfully.  “You do make a cute cat…”

 

000

 

That night had been the most fun you had in a while.  After a discussion with Sam and Dean, and doing some little tests with Cas, you determined that he was still in there, he knew what was going on, he was just…a cat.  Sam and Dean had found a new case, which led to you having to cat sit. 

 

“Guess after tomorrow it is just you and me, Cas.”  You hummed happily as you ran your fingers through his fur as he curled into your lap.  “You are loving all this attention I’m giving you, aren’t you?”  You joked with him. As if he wanted to confirm your answer, he rolled around in your lap and into a new position so he could be pet and still watch the television. 

 

It was so weird to think of Cas as a cat now, but it was fun to see the cat traits come out.  Like when you grabbed a little bit of string and played with him for a while, until he got all tangled up in a spool of thread.

 

And then you found the pointer!  Oh…you were fairly certain Cas was going to smite you when he was human again, because playing with him as a cat with a laser pointer was HILARIOUS!  A yawn came from you and you decided it was time for sleep, removing Cas from your lap and making your way down to your bedroom. 

 

You couldn’t help but giggle as you heard Cas’ little pitter patter of his paws as he followed behind you.  “I feel like a cat herder!”  You joked with him as you walked through your door.  It didn’t even surprise you when Cas hopped up onto your bed and curled up next to your pillow. 

 

“Who said you were sleeping in here?”  You said, giving him a look.

 

“MEOW!” 

 

“Good answer.”  You said cheerfully as you plopped down on your bed, pulling the covers over you and drifting off to sleep.

 

000

 

You needed a cat, you decided as you sat there eating lunch, Cas drinking milk from a small dish you found.  You loved having Cas as a cat, but that wouldn’t last forever.  All morning he hadn’t left your side.  It was really Cas in there, you were sure.  Even when he was an angel, he was always worrying over you for some reason.  Always making sure you were well, or calling to check in.  Dean said it was because Cas had developed a crush on you…

 

“Was Dean telling the truth, Cas?”  You asked after you swallowed a piece of your sandwich.  The cat looked up from his bowl and you giggled at the little milk mustache on his black fur.  “Do you have a crush on me?” 

 

Wow.  You didn’t know a cat could look so damn adorable.  Cas’ fur stood on end as he ducked his head down to the bowl, avoiding your gaze.  His tail curled up around his legs and you couldn’t help but laugh.  “Awww…you do, don’t you?” 

 

You reached over and plucked him off the floor and settled him on your lap.  “You don’t have to be embarrassed.”  You said as you scratched his head, something you quickly learned that Cas absolutely loved, making him purr every time.  “Wanna know a secret?”  You asked him softly.  “I have a crush on you too.” 

 

The cat’s eyes looked up at you as he let out a little meow.  You didn’t have to speak cat to know what he was asking.  “Really.  I do.  But why don’t we save that conversation for when you are human?  It’s a little weird with you being a cat…”  You admitted as you went to stand up. 

 

Cas was quick to jump to the table and then to your shoulder, making you stumble for a second.  “Is that your new favorite spot?”  You chuckled as his tail slapped you in the face as he turned around to face the same was as you.  He meowed in response before settling on your shoulder and looking out towards the doorway.

 

000

 

“I can’t take you, sweetie.  I’m sorry.”  You said as you tried to dodge him as he weaved in between your legs.  “I’ll only be gone for a couple hours!  I promise!”  You finally reached the door to the garage and you paused.  You looked down to see Cas staring at it intently. 

 

“I’m going to open this and you are going to bolt, aren’t you.” 

 

The only response you received was his tail moving slightly.  You let out a deep sigh as you looked down to him.  “I guess I could just say you are a therapy cat…” 

 

000

 

“No pets allowed in the library.”  The guy behind the counter said as he looked at you, with the black cat sitting on your shoulder.  He looked up at Cas just in time to see him hiss.  “Is he even safe?”

 

“Oh…totally!”  You said quickly as you tried to hush Cas. “He’s just very protective and all, you see…he’s my therapy cat.” 

 

The guy clearly wasn’t buying it.  And to make things worse, Cas decided to jump down on the circulation desk and take a swipe at him. 

 

“CAS!”  You screamed at him as his claw caught the man’s hand.  “I am so sorry!  I don’t know what has gotten into him.”  You said quickly as you tried to pick him up. 

 

“Stupid angel…”  The guy said under his breath before looking up at you and his eyes turning black.

 

000

 

Well…you could cross that library off of the places you could go for books now.  Not only had you brought a cat in, but you also “killed” their library.  Well, you exorcised him, the poor guy was dead before you got there. 

 

You looked over to Cas laying in the passenger seat as he looked up at you.  “You saved my life, do you know that?”  You said sweetly as you reached over and scratched his head.  “I wouldn’t have even guessed he was a demon…” 

 

Cas purred as you scratched him, making you smile.  “You are too cute for words.”  You cooed at him as you stepped out of the car.  You reached in and picked Cas up into your arms as you gave him a big kiss on the head.  “Thank you, for protecting me from that demon.”  You added as you walked in with Cas in one arm and a bag of cat stuff in another.

 

000

 

After getting home, you decided to relax.  Exorcising a demon, successfully out-driving the police, it was a rough day.  So you curled up on the couch and turned on a movie, and as usual, Cas was curled up in your lap.

 

You weren’t sure when you fell asleep exactly, but all you knew was that when you fell asleep, you were curled up with a cat…now you were curled up with an angel.  You blinked your eyes open as you looked down to Cas who seemed to be asleep, his head in your lap as he was stretched out on the couch. 

 

“Cas.”  You whispered as you ran your fingers through his hair, scratching his head as you had when he was a cat.  “Cas, wake up…you’re human again.” 

 

Cas shifted for a moment before opening his eyes and staring up at you.  Those deep blue eyes captured yours and you smiled down at him.  “How you feeling?”  You said softly as you continued to run your fingers through his hair.

 

“I am well.  That feels very nice, though.”  He said as he pushed his head into your hand, letting his eyes close for a moment as he enjoyed the sensation. 

 

“It’s nice to have you back.”  You said as you gave his ear a little tug. 

 

“Yes.  Having my vessel back to its appropriate form is much less restricting.”  He shifted and sat up next to you on the couch.  “Although I will miss the closeness we shared when I was a feline.”  His voice dropped lower as he spoke softly, looking away as he spoke. 

 

You smiled as you reached over and pulled him closer to you.  “I guess now we can share a different type of closeness.”  You offered as you gave his temple a kiss.  “Although…I will also miss having a cat…” 

 

000

 

The days that followed were like they were before Cas was a cat, with the exception that now the two of you were more physical.  Before, Cas really would never bump against you or lean on you, but now, any chance you two got, you were holding hands, or wrapped up in one another.  Cas really did like having his hair played with and his head scratched. 

 

That was actually what you were doing when the Winchesters came home.  Dean wouldn’t ever let Cas live it down when they walked in actually heard him…purring.  It was adorable, only Cas would ever do that, though. 

 

The two of you had become a quazi couple.  You never really talked about it, like you said you would, but it didn’t mean you both didn’t know what was there.  He began spending more time with you, even ‘sleeping’ in your bed with you where you would curl up into him as he watched over you. 

 

Eventually, though…you did manage to put a label on it…in the most unusual way.  It was Valentine’s Day and of course Sam and Dean were out at the bar, leaving you alone in the bunker.  Cas had mentioned earlier in the day that he had something he needed to do, and off he went.

 

It was about ten when you heard Cas call your name.  You followed his voice back to your bedroom, and smiled when you saw him standing nervously at the foot of your bed.  “What are you doing here?”  You asked playfully as you stepped up to him and gave him a quick kiss. 

 

“Dean has informed me that celebrations such as this are used to convey feelings for one’s life partner.” 

 

“Are you saying I’m your life partner?”  You gave him a look as you chuckled.  Life Partner…wow, he always had interesting ways of putting things. 

 

“I believe the more modern term is girlfriend, but yes.  It is my hope that by presenting you with a gift, we can make it ‘official’.”  You were a little shocked he didn’t do the finger quotes, but the way he said the word ‘official’, you could tell that he really wanted to.  Which begged the question, why didn’t he?

 

“I would love to be your girlfriend.”  You said, smiling up at him.  “I take it the gift you are talking about is behind your back?” 

 

He nodded shyly as he twisted his arm around and held out a small beige kitten.  You beamed at him as you questioned him.  “Does Dean know you got me a kitten?!”  You asked excitedly as Cas settled the small ball of fur into your hands. 

 

“Yes.  Sam assisted me in convincing him of the need to get you a companion while we are away.” 

 

“Cas, I love him!  Thank you!”  You said as you pulled him down for a deep kiss.

 

Cas hummed happily as you pulled away and looked down to the kitten.  “Aren’t you just adorable?”  You cooed at the little animal, not missing the way Cas shifted.  “Cas…what’s wrong?”

 

“Do you find this kitten more…adorable…than I was as a feline?”  He asked softly.

 

You rolled your eyes as you looked up into those perfect blue eyes.  “This little guy ain’t got nothin’ on my little Catstiel.”  You said with a smile and wink, before leaning against Cas and cuddling your new kitten close.


End file.
